Abyss Dragon
Abyss dragons are one of the six clans of dragons inhabiting the Dragon Realm. For centuries they have been in constant conflict with the aurora dragons, their polar opposites and this eventually broke out into a war. When it finally ended, the Dragon Council was formed and the aurora dragons were banished to their native lands while the abyss dragons were believed to have been wiped out. They lived in the Thestral Outlands and fed on Shade Jewels. List of known abyss dragons *Nighlus *Norax Physical description Abyss dragons, like flame dragons, closely resemble human depictions of european dragons. They are always black, or at the very least a light shade of grey, and often have a dark, murky aura flowing around them. They are typically quadrupeds with wings and scales, very greatly resembling flame dragons. Abilities Abyss dragons are beings of pure darkness energy and draw their power from any source of shadows and negative forces of will. Their physical bodies can easily shift into streams of black smoke and back and the are capable of manipulating all matters of dark energy. Powers *'Darkness manipulation:' Abyss dragons can summon, create, control, materialize and absorb shadows and darkness energy to accomplish various effects. **'Darkness adaptation:' They are easily able to adapt to dark environments and possesses heightened sense in the absence of light. **'Shadow combat:' They can fuse physical combat with their darkness powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. **'Shadow projection:' They can release darkness and shadow energy in the form beams, bolts, waves, balls and blasts. **'Shadow constructs:' They can shape darkness and shadows into tools or objects such as appendages, barriers, and restraints. ***'Shadow duplication:' They can also create duplicates of themselves or other objects and individuals and even create and control beings made of darkness. **'Shadow camouflage and cloaking:' They can become invisible while in shadows or areas of darkness. **'Smoke mimicry:' They can physically transform into a dense, black smoke, which allows them to easily pass through tight areas as a gas as well as escape from dangerous situations. **'Smoke projection:' They can project a thick, black smoke to conceal their movements and disorient their opponents. *'Night vision:' They can see clearly in darkness. *'Night empowerment:' They become stronger during the night. *'Negative emotion empowerment:' Abyss dragons are able to feed on the negative emotions of those around them in order to regain strength and gain power. It does not matter how much negative emotion there is for they will be able to tap into even the smallest amount of negative emotion such as anger, hatred, fear, and sadness. **'Fear empowerment:' Abyss dragons become stronger when their foes give in to their greatest fears. Therefore, many abyss dragons try to expose these fears in order to gain more power. *'Flight' Weaknesses *'Light:' Being the polar opposite to aurora dragons, abyss dragons are greatly vulnerable to intense light energy. Background Abyss dragons are one of the six clans of the Dragon Realm - originally hailing from Aileron - and one of the six clans. Abyss dragons fed on Shade Jewels, dark stones that formed in their native lands. Native to the mystical Thestral Outlands, the abyss dragons were incredibly hostile to their enemies, the aurora dragons and this eventually broke out into the Abyss-Aurora War. When the war finally ended, the four clans of flame, river, gaia and sky agreed to form a council, in which a member of their clan is elected as the clan's representative that would seek peaceful coexistence with the other clans. As their first act, the council banished the aurora dragons to the Solar Plains while many believed the abyss dragons to have been wiped out by the war. However, several years after the war, two abyss dragon eggs were discovered and they eventually hatched into Nighlus and his brother Norax. Concerned for the survival of the abyss dragon race, the brothers were placed in the care of the flame dragons clan. Trivia *Abyss dragons are similar to darkness spirits. Category:Abyss Dragons Category:Dragons Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Original Characters Category:Species Category:Dragon Realm